Children love toy cars. The available modes of play of current toy cars available to children are limited. For example, many toy cars are not engineered to be steerable. Thus, a child may only move the car in straight lines. Additionally, toy cars that are engineered to be steerable make use of a small steering wheel that is difficult for the child to actuate and subject to mechanical failure due to stresses upon the steering wheel during normal play.
A second type of toy cars available to children are model cars that may be assembled by the child. These cars are scale models of existing car designs assembled with plastic or rubber cement. Thus, the assembled model car is limited to few, if any, play modes other than display, due to the fixed assembly of the model car.